Way back into love
by anni fer
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas de VARIAS PAREJAS. PillicaxRen,YohxAnna,Haoxlyzerg.
1. Dulce

**Conjunto de viñetas de mis parejas preferidas**, pero si quieren alguno, bien pueden comentar y pedir :)

* * *

**Shaman King**

**Pillica x Ren**

**# Dulce**

Nunca le gustaron mucho las cosas dulces... a decir verdad, fácilmente podría contar con una mano las cosas dulces que Él comía.

Tal vez es por que, Ren Tao, era raro ó quien sabe. De gustos no hay nada escrito, pero había excepciones: _¿Toda regla tiene su excepción, ó no?_

El recuerdo del _dulce primer beso con ella_.

-- ¿Seguro que no es una molestia?.–

Preguntó Tamao, quien estaba abrazada a Horo.

- No te preocupes Tamao, ve y diviértete con Horo. Len y yo veremos que hacer para tener la casa limpia y para tenerle la cena lista a Anna, pero aún no sabemos si llegarán hoy.–

Dijo Pillica mientras sonreía con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

- Chao, ¡Y no dejes que ese chino feo te haga nada!, ¿eh?–

Dijo Horo-Horo quien tomaba de la mano a su novia y salían.

Pillika se quedo mirando la puerta por la cual salieron Tamao y su hermano, era lindo que ellos estuvieran cambio ella tan solo debía acostumbrarse a los monosílabos por parte del chino. Luego de salir de su trance se fue hacia la cocina, tenía hambre, necesitaba algo dulce, sentía unos aires extraños.

Como de algo que pasaría pronto, el problema era cómo saber si debía alegrarse por que iría a ser algo bueno, o entristecerse por que sería algo malo.

Ahí lo encontró: Chocolate.

Saco su envoltura, lo mordió, comenzó a comerlo, lo saboreaba con lo ojos cerrados, se rió al pensar que siempre en los comerciales las mujeres que comian chocolate, yogurth ó algo eran casi como actrices porno. Mas era inevitable, ese delicioso y _dulce_ chocolate.

Como amaba las cosas dulces. Bueno, todas excepto una, Ren Tao. Aunque nadie le decía si realmente él sería dulce

Abrió los ojos, un sonrojo la inundó enseguida.

Él estaba ahí.

Él la miraba profundamente.

Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y miró al piso, estaba más que segura que tenía hasta las orejas rojas.

-- Tamao y Horo-Horo salieron a comprar unas cosas...-

Dijo Pillica sonriendo tiernamente al muchacho.

-- Mejor....–

Fue lo ultimo que escucho que Pillica escucho decir a Ren. Luego de eso sintió que algo se posesionaba de sus labios, le entregaba una calidez, sorprendida pero no tonta, respondió el beso, subió sus manos hacia el cabello del chico y se apego un poco mas a él.

-- Hm, dulce.-

Susurró Ren extrañado, pero apesar de lo dulce se acercó nuevamente a besarla.

Un grito le irrumpió el recuerdo.

- ¡Ren!, ¿Estás ahí, ¡TENGO UN FEROZ ANTOJO DE COMER CHOCOLATE!, irias por uno para mi?.–

Él sonrió más no respondió.

-- ¿IRÍAS POR UNO PARA TU AMADA ESPOSA, QUIEN LLEVA EN SU VIENTRE A TÚ HIJO?.-

Gritó desesperada Pillica, quien luego reía de si misma.

-- Iré.-

Respondió Ren con una risa tranquila.

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

_Espero les guste, fue actualizado el 26 de abril del 2009. _


	2. Compañeros

* * *

Segundo Drabble de Shaman King

* * *

**Shaman King  
**

**Hao x Lizerg**

**# Compañeros.  
**

Dos jóvenes que compartían habitación en aquel internado, sólo eso, nada más

Nada más...

_¿Right?_

En un principio el peliverde odiaba, pero lo que era odiar, a ese castaño pelilargo, pero el tiempo hace mirar a diferentes lado, y luego de dejar a su "novia" de pelo plateado. Él único que le ayudo a salir de la dramática verdad de que aquella muchacha a la que dijo amar era compartida por la mitad del instituto, fue aquel compañero de habitación.

Fue un golpe fuerte, saber que tu novia es compartida, pero ahí estuvo él. Aunque siempre se lo sacaba en cara, comentariso irónicos, cosas de las cual se reiría en una novela mas no podía reirse porque él era el pelmazo engañado.

- Tú eres el que usa champú de peluquería, aceptalo.–

Reía Lyzerg, mientras que Hao le miraba con los entrecerrados y una ceja alzada, peinando su cabello, mientras miraba su reflejo y de vez en cuando la televisión: _American Idol._

-- Igual que es mas liso y lindo que el tuyo. Mira: toca...-

Dijo Hao, quien se volteaba y acercaba peligrosamente a Lyzerg.

-- Idiota...-

Dijo Lyzerg mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Hao, quien se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del peliverde.

Sin decir más, aquella minúscula distancia que separaba sus labios, desapareció.

-- Mi pelo es un poco más suave que tus labios.-

Concluyó Hao sonriendo, luego se levantó y camino hacia el baño.

- _Y todo esto pasa cuando estoy viendo "Idol"_ –pensaba el Ingles sonriendo con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas.

**Fin**


	3. Un primer beso

_Yo amo los drabbles, yo amo poder ver mi progreso al escribir, espero ustedes amen más la primera cosa que nombré que amo que la segunda :) _

* * *

**Shaman King**

**Yoh x Anna**

**# Un primer beso**

Sonrió tranquilo como siempre, sólo que un tinte carmesí le adornaba las mejillas esta vez.

Ella le miró como siempre, tratando de no inmutarse pero esos ojos que para mucho no decían nada, aquel perezoso castaño sabía leerlos.

-- Fue rico, admítelo.-

Dijo Yoh mientras reía, un rubor casi silencioso subió por las mejillas de la rubia.

El castaño se acerco a su prometida, la abrazó con esa paz que tanto le enamoraba, ¿Cómo podía ser que desde que se conocieron sólo él podía hacerle alcanzar tal estado?.

Tenía la punta de la nariz helada, se acercó al oído de la rubia y río. Su maldita risa de siempre, pero a pesar de ser maldita, algo de cariño sentía por ella, aunque hubiera momentos en los que realmente le exasperaba.

-- Se está poniendo más helado.-

Susurró Anna, quien subía sus manos para abrazar la espalda del castaño.

-- Lo sé.-

Dijo acompañado de su risa él.

Con su helada nariz comenzó acarició la oreja de la joven, la mejilla de esta, su nariz-que estaba un poco más helada que la de él- y la miró.

-- Anita.-

Dijo mientras sonreía.

Antes de acercar a besarla, antes de dar un segundo beso mejor que el primero, antes de saber que el sabor de ella más el sabor de él era algo adictivo y un poco parecido a un helado de chocolate con almendras como el que habían compartido juntos antes, juró haberla visto sonreír.

El sonrió, ella le miró.

Él esperó, le sonrió y esperó; Ella le miró, por fin, sonrió y se sonrojó.

Esta vez se acercó ella, más atrevida y cómo siempre ella mandaba, fue ella quien le besó. El se sorprendió, su primer beso, su segundo beso y su primer beso con ella con lengua en un mismo momento.

Aquel roce un tanto húmedo lo había excitado, a él y a ella.

-- Muy bueno.-

Dijo Yoh mientras le sonreía y reía con su usual risa. Ella simplemente le cogió la mano y siguieron andando, se ponía cada vez más helado.

-- Si los imbéciles quemaron mi cocina, entrenaras el cuádruple.-

Dijo Anna quien caminaba unos pasos más adelante, sólo para ocultar su excitación, su fascinación, su gran sonrojo y su alegría.

Yoh sonrió creyendo que aquella distancia era un mero amago de la joven por ocultarse.

**Fin del drabble Primer beso.

* * *

**

¿Les gustó?, dejen un comentario :)**  
**


	4. Cine

**Ren x Pillica**

**# Cine**

Quien vendía los tickets le saludó, él respondió con su sonrisa tranquila, luego se volteo para preguntarle a su novia

-- ¿Qué película quieres ver annita?.-

-- Hmm...-

La rubia miró a sus amigas, Pillica le hablaba tímida a Ren, quien no escuchaba bien lo que la peliazu le decía.

-- Cuatro entradas para "Simplemente no te quiere"...-

Yoh le sonreía aunque no entendiera, poco le importaba.

-- ¡A Ren le toca comprar las palomitas!, nosotros iremos a buscar puestos. Pillica te ayuda.-

Gritó Anna, llevandose con su voz y con su mano a Yoh. El castaño la miró divertido y la beso en la frente, había captado lo que su prometida quería hacer.

-- Lleva dos pareja.-

-- ¿Hmm...será suficiente?.-

-- No lo sé, creo.-

-- Bueno, dos combo pareja, con el pop corn extra grande.-

Pillica, se sonrojó estúpidamente. Ren se dió cuenta

Había un asunto que tenían en pendiente.

_"Ren, qué somos"_, era lo único por lo que la peliazul moría por preguntar, mas no se atrevía.

-- Listo, gracias por su compra.-

La peliazul tomó una de las bandejas que traían el combo, iba a caminar, cuando siente que le cogen la mano.

Se sorojó a más no poder, pero igual se volteó a mirar al de los ojos dorados, quien tenía un leve tono carmesí tiñendole las mejillas.

Pillica demoró un poco en comprender, pero al final caminó sonriendo, sus dudas se habían aclarado.

Porque...Ren Tao, NO se paseaba de la mano con cualquiera.

* * *

**¡Y siguen!, espero les gusten :) **


	5. Could you be loved and be loved?

**# Could you be loved and be loved?  
**

Le encantaba sentarse ahí con sus amigos ó solo, daba igual porque lo que realmente importaba era la vista, extraña, pero le gustaba estar ahí...en ese cementerio, recordando viejos tiempo.

Sin quererlo volvió a escuchar la música que de sus naranjos audifono salí_ Love would never leave us alone, a-yin the darkness there must come out to light._

Y justo que empezaba a pensar en ella, se sonrió.

-- Con que aquí estas.--

Se volteo y le sonrió. Era bastante agradable, que ella llegase a ese lugar y era aún más agradable que ella fuese quien llegó, quien quiso llegar.

Se sentó a su lado él se acercó lentamente, en el rostro de ella apareció un sonrojo notable y esas orbes que le hechizaban le comieron la mente y le llegaron al corazón.

Se besaron suavemente, ella le acarició el cabello y eso le encantó.

_Could you be love and be loved?_

Él sonrió sobre los labios de ella, y luego simplemente le susurro entre besos

-- Sí se puede--

Dejando extrañada a su rubia prometida.

-- Estás loco Yoh.--

Se rió, no dijeron más y se abrazaron para simplemente, disfrutar del cementerio que extrañamente estaba en silencio ya que todos quienes vivían ahí les miraban a escondidas.

* * *


End file.
